Samurai (Force Users)
Force Users, the TAP'ian Samurai differ from the Jedi in several important ways. The Jedi look on the Samurai as Grey Knights, falling neither on the Light Side or the Dark Side. The Samurai in turn call themselves the Shadow Knights, as they are trained in the ways of the Darkness as a means of serving the light. Category: The American Privateer Force Use Philosophy For the Samurai, the Force is a means of reaching an end. For these Force Users, the Force is a Tool, an Advisor, and a Spyglass, all of which are to be used for the greater glory of the Clan and the Republic, in that order. The Samurai stress the need to meditate and center one's self so that the use of the force comes easier and clearer. However, in combat, they also emphasis the use of emotion to help fuel the use of the force, leading them to be termed Grey Knights in their force use. Training The Samurai are trained from childhood in the ways of combat and use of the force. During their upbrining, they are instilled with the code of Bushido. Martial Arts :La Savate :Kendo :Jujutsu Seven Forms Within the style of Kendo taught by the Samurai are the Seven Forms of Lightsaber Combat. :Shii-Cho: The Basic First Form :Makashi: An offensive dueling form :Soresu: A defensive form against blasters :Ataru: An acrobatic form, this form is not emphasised :Djem So: Allows the user to deflect blaster bolts back at the firer :Niman: A form that emphasis al around training, not emphasised :Vapaad: The last form, Vapaad is the most emphasised combat form Force Abilities All Samurai Padawans are taught the standard Core Powershttp://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Force_powers#Core, as these are considered essential to the training of a Force User. The more advanced Force Powers used by the Samurai are those that focus on prowess in battle :Battle Meditation :Battle Precognition :Force Deflection :Revitalize :Force Throw :Precognition :Psychometry Bushido The core of Bushido is the Ten Virtues, represented by the Ten Pointed Star worn above the heart by the warriors. These Ten Virtues are: :Rectitude :Courage :Benevolence :Respect :Honesty :Honor :Loyalty :Justice :Mercy :Faith Ranks :Shogun Councilers :Daimyo :Samurai :Padawan Ashigaru The Ashigaru are the guards and escorts of the Samurai. Made up almost exclusively of Noghri and Jaffa, the Ashigaru number about 32 warriors per Samurai. Armor The Ashigaru wear Phase II Clone Trooper Armor. Each Samurai provides armor based on the variant that they prefer, in the color scheme of their choice. Weapons The preferred weapons of the Ashigaru are the EE-3 Carbine and a razor edged Blastsword. Weapons The primary weapon of the Samurai is the Lightsaber, though many others are also used. Melee Weapons :Vibro-Katana :Blastsword :Vibro-Knife :Vibro-Spear Lightsabers The Lightsaber is the primary weapon of the Samurai. These weapons are the trade-mark of the Samurai due to their silver blades. Gemstones Each Lightsaber bears three stones. The primary color stone, and twin focusing stones that impart special abilities to the wielder. The Durindfire is the primary focus stone used in all Samurai blades. This gives them their traditionally silver blades. The second gemstone used in all Samurai Blades, with the exception of the Shogun's, is the Hurrikaine, due to its ability to improve the cutting ability of all sabers. The Tertiary focus gemstone is usually the Opila. Another popular choice is the Rubat, which allows the wielder to better use the lightsaber. Shogun's Blade The Ceremonial Sword of the Shogun, the Shogun's blade utilizes a shard of the Kaibur Crystal, a Krayt Dragon Pearl and the Sunrider's Destiny. The later was used to ensure that only the shogun could wield the blade. Ground Vehicles The primary ground vehicle of the Samurai is the BARC Speeder. They are preffered over other vehicles due to the individual nature of the vehicle, and the high speed at which it can move. For cargo movement, the Samurai prefer the A-A5 due to it's high cargo capacity. Air-Speeders For Airborne combat, the Samurai prefer to use the Talon Airspeeder due to it's weapons and hardness, in addition to its ability to gain great heights and fight on par with star fighters. For transport of Ashigaru troopers, the Samurai use heavily shielded Magnalines. Each one is able to transport 32 Ashigaru troopers into battle. Starships Starfighters Family Each Samurai is expected to take a wife or husband, and to raise a large number of Children, with the hope that some of them will show themselves to be Force-Sensetive